A Terrible Misfortune
by tommygirl6626
Summary: Deborah an Kathrine find out they're different, from everyone else


Prolouge  
  
  
  
Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick. BONG! BONG! BONG! I sat down in my chair next to the old french stain glassed lamp. It was the most soft, comfortable, and most beuatifil chair in the house-according to me! My name is Kathrine Marie Jones, I'm sixteen years old and have a story to tell of the last two years. Would you like to hear? Yes, you say? Well let's start back, way back, six years ago. I know, it's a long way back, but you're up for the story, aren't you? Okay then, let's start a week after my birthday, It was August 21, 1997.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie!" Deborah shook me, and pulled my arm. CLUMP! I fell to the floor, still halfway asleep. " Wake up!" She whined. She knelt on the floor and looked at me, my face was squashed and distorted. "Grrrr. Katie get up! We have school today!"  
  
"Debbie, I won't get up because I don't want to go to school!" I yelled, my voice was muffled, so she didn't hear me clearly.  
  
"What? Get up!" She grabbed my hair and gave it a slight tug.  
  
"Ow!" I imetietly sat up. "What was that for!"  
  
"You wouldn't get up."  
  
I slumped back down, " because I don't want to."  
  
"Okay then, be tardy on the first day of school!" She stormed out. I really shouldn't ignore my own sister like that, should I? Well, would anyone even notice I'm not there? I'm only in the 4th grade, nobody cares about the 4th graders. I slowly got up and dressed.  
  
"Hey!" Deborah looked at me and yelled, "just because we're twins deosn't mean we have to look exactly alike!" She ran upstairs, and when she came back down with a white ribbon in her hair instead of a red one.  
  
"We don't look exactly alike!" I said kiddingly.  
  
"Very funny!" Man, for a ten year old, she has some nasty mood swings! "Welp, 7:30, let's go!" She had the biggest smile ever on her face, how could she be so happy about the first day of school, or even any day! This is going to be boring, so let's just skip ahead.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"That was the best first day of school, ever!" Deborah ran into the house, shouting, I slowly walked in after her.  
  
"Yeah, if you like doing nothing!" I ran to my room and threw my empty backpack on the floor. I fell back on my bed and just laid there, wondering, I don't know exactly what or how long, but before I knew it Deborah barged in as usual,  
  
"Time for supper!" She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a red long sleeved tee with ripped blue jeans. "Well, come on! It's spaghetti!" She ran back down stairs.  
  
"I hate Italian food!" I screamed down at her. Well, really I love spaghetti, I just didn't feel like eating. I wanted to be left alone, to think, to sleep, to wonder out of all the kids in the world, why did I have to have and be a twin.  
  
I fell asleep and woke up the next morning, to the horror!  
  
*Well, now you know that so far I was a little brat and very, um, spacial. I like to keep my own space to myself. So I don't borde you we'll get into the real action, when I was 12*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Wondering what it was, you'll find out this first paragraph.  
  
I awoke in the early morning, then slowly looked over at Deborah, who was fast asleep. As I looked harder something didn't seem right. I jumped up, "Deborah!"I looked down at her as she slowly sat up.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Your..your...you hair! Your face! What happened!" I handed her the mirror, she looked at herself,   
  
"What about them?" she looked upat me as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Your hair! It's blonde, and curly! And your eyes are blue!", why didn't she see? She looked like a transfer student from switzerland!  
  
"Okay, you scare me sometimes", she stood up and walked to the door, "me and my blonde curls are going to go eat breakfast."  
  
  
  
Two years later......  
  
"Deborah, where are the mini rubberbands?" I shouted from my room, trying to be loud enough for her to here.  
  
"How am I supposed to know! They're your rubberbands!"   
  
"Fine then!" Sheesh, I wish I were an only child! Then I wouldn'tlose anything that my sibling borrowed. I exspeciallywish that I weren't a twin! 


End file.
